Una romántica y hermosa vida
by UsagiMi
Summary: La vida no tiene porque ser complicada, no siempre hay problemas, a veces el amor simplemente se da y no por eso el amor es menor, todos tenemos diferentes historias de amor, lamento decir que la mía no fue muy complicada, simplemente el amor se dio, nos amamos intensamente, no escondemos nuestro amor
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este sera una historia muy tranquila, siempre he querido escribir una historia así, solo contando una linda historia de amor, espero les guste, dejen al review

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.- _El Libro_**

Es un día frió, lleno de nubes grises y por lo que veo acaba de empezar a llover, a mi estos días se me hacen muy hermosos, no entiendo a la gente que dice que los días llenos de nubes los hace sentir triste, para mí un día de lluvia y un día de sol son igual de hermosos, lo dos existen por algo, claro prefiero los días de lluvia, me gusta pasearme por las calles bajo mi paraguas, aunque a veces decido no usarlo, y dejar que el agua caiga sobre mí, me da una sensación de libertad.  
Me encuentro en el instituto, estoy en el último curso, lo que quiere decir que ya debo estar preparándome para el examen de la universidad, si soy sincero no soy muy bueno en las cosas referentes al estudio, pero por mi hermano tengo que seguir estudiando, él ha sacrificado mucho por mi desde murieron nuestros padres cuando yo tenía 8 años, el dejo la universidad para poder hacerse cargo de mí, durante todo este tiempo él ha trabajado para que yo tenga una buena educación, voy a entrar a la misma universidad en la que él estudiaba, aunque debo decir que con mi nivel académico es casi imposible, pero aun así estudiare para que el este orgulloso de mi, después de todo fue mi culpa que el abandonara sus sueños, al igual que la muerte de nuestro padres fue mi culpa, mi hermano dice que eso fue un accidente pero no soy tonto, recuerdo perfectamente, ese día mis padres tenían que salir por un momento, les dije que regresaran rápido, que trajeran los regalos que habían comprado, ellos por querer cumplir mis caprichos iban a alta velocidad, no les importaba que hubiera una tormenta, ellos simplemente hacían lo que yo les dije, solo recuerdo como un policía llego a la casa y hablo con mi hermano y le dijo que habían tenido un accidente en la carretera por exceso de velocidad, que la parte trasera del carro venia llena de regalos, desde ese día no dejo que mis deseos egoístas afecten a otras personas por eso tengo que esforzarme para ya no tener que depender de mi hermano.  
Voy camino a casa, pero antes decido pasar a comprar el nuevo tomo de mi manga favorito The Kan, solo leo mangas, los libros no son lo mío, son demasiadas letras y ninguna imagen, paso frente a una tienda que tiene muchos espejos en los aparadores, me quedo observándome, no he cambiado mucho, mi cabello es castaño, muy difícil de peinar, mis ojos son grandes y verdes como las esmeraldas, mi tez blanca aunque un poco tostada por el sol, mi estatura es baja, mido 1,70, no soy tan bajo pero no me enojaría si creciera otros 10 centímetros, mi cuerpo es normal, aunque si estoy algo flaco sin músculos, a mi parecer, soy un chico normal, sigo mi camino, en la librearía hay mucho alboroto por un libro que acaba de salir por lo que escucho se llama "El infinito que se encuentra al otro lado del agujero de las donas", un nombre muy largo y extraño.  
Todos dices que será el libro del año, pero aun así no hay nada en el mundo que me haga leerlo.  
Cuando estoy a unas calles de mi casa suena mi celular, contesto.  
 **Moshi Moshi** -digo  
 **Misaki ¿ya vienes para la casa?** -es mi hermano  
 **Si niichan ¿Por qué?** -le pregunto  
 **Porque está un amigo aquí, quiero que lo conozcas, le comente que necesitas un tutor para el examen de la universidad y una cosa llevo a la otra y él va hacer tu tutor** -dice muy tranquilo  
 **¿Qué? Pero niichan no habíamos acordado que me metería a clases extras** -le digo, no quiero un señor observándome solamente a mi  
 **Si, pero mi amigo es de mi entera confianza, y créeme es más inteligente que cualquiera, así que apúrate** -termina la llamada, lo que me faltaba un señor arrogante que se cree superior porque es más inteligente, muy rápido se va a dar cuenta de mi bajo coeficiente  
Suelto un gran suspiro, supongo que no hay nada que hacer, solo espero y no sea un viejo amargado, unos minutos después estoy frente a la puerta, entro a la casa  
 **Misaki, ven estamos en la sala, te estamos esperando** -me grita niichan  
Me dirijo a la sala, veo a niichan y su amigo esta de espalda, es muy alto, mucho más que niichan, tiene el cabello plateado, se nota al mirarlo que tiene un buen cuerpo, es cuando se da la vuelta que lo veo por primera vez.  
No puedo describirlo con palabras es extremadamente guapo, tiene unos rasgos muy masculinos, debajo del fino traje de tres piezas que lleva se nota que tiene unos músculos ya que el traje se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo marcando sus músculos, tiene una espalda ancha, su piel es blanca, pero lo más hermoso de él son sus ojos de un inusual color violeta que dan un aire de misterio y detecto un poco de soledad sin embargo todo en conjunto lo hace perfecto, pero hay algo que no me gusta no sonríe, quiero ver su sonrisa, mi corazón está muy acelerado, no lo puedo controlar nunca me había pasado de esto con nadie, siento como estoy todo sonrojado seguramente debo parecer raro porque me quede en medio de la sala sin nada que decir totalmente impresionado.  
 **Misaki, hey Misaki….** \- me dice mi hermano, es cuando salgo de mi shock y dejo de mirarlo, volteo a cualquier parte del cuarto porque si lo veo no podre responder claramente, cuando lo veo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el  
 **Si, niichan** -le contesto  
 **Él es mi mejor amigo Usami Akihito, iba conmigo en la escuela, es un escritor muy famoso** \- dice niichan poniéndome enfrente de él, viéndolo así me siento todavía más pequeño, es demasiado alto  
 **Mi nombres Usami Akihito, mucho gusto Takahashi** -me dice muy formal, es hermoso, me pone muy nervioso, no puedo pensar claramente, siento que hare una tontería  
 **Mucho gusto Usagi-san** -espera que acabo de decir, veo su cara de sorprendido, oh rayos me equivoque  
 **No…no… perdón, me equivoque, Usami-sensei** -le digo totalmente rojo, pero el extrañamente se ríe, es lo más glorioso que he oído  
 **No te preocupes Takahashi, puedes decirme Usagi, sin tanta formalidad** -me dice sonriendo, se ve a un más guapo, simplemente no puedo es demasiado para mí, no sé que me pasa, nadie me había causado esto sin contar que es un hombre, que es 10 años mayor que yo, porque supongo que debe tener la misma edad que niichan  
 **Bueno, vengan vamos a sentarnos** -dice niichan.  
Niichan se sienta en el sillón de una sola persona, así que eso significa que me siento al lado Usagi, estoy tan cerca de él, puedo oler su fragancia tan masculina, me mareo.  
 **Misaki, Usami será tu tutor, espero y estés de acuerdo** \- claro que estoy de acuerdo, verlo todos los días será maravilloso, aunque no sé cómo voy a controlar mi corazón.  
 **Si estoy de acuerdo-** contesto lo más tranquilo que puedo  
 **Supongo que hay que marcar los horarios en los que Usami pueda-** dice niichan  
 **Pues puede ser después de que Takahashi salga de la escuela, que se pase a mi departamento, claro si no hay inconveniente** -dice Usagi, su voz es muy masculina, me hace querer escucharlo todo el día  
 **¿Qué dices Misaki? ¿Está bien para ti?** -me pregunta niichan  
 **Es perfecto para mí, ¿Cuándo empezaríamos?** \- espero y sea muy pronto  
 **Mañana mismo** -dice niichan, si gracias  
 **Bueno, entonces ya quedamos, me gustaría quedarme más pero tengo un manuscrito que entregar mañana y no lo he empezado** -dice Usagi, oh cierto es escritor, me pregunto qué tipo de libros escribe, tal vez me gustaría leer algo que el escribiera, más tarde iré otra vez a la librería a comprar alguno de sus libros, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado.  
 **Hay Usami, siempre dejando las cosas para el último** \- le dice niichan  
Usagi se para se despide de mí y luego de niichan y lo veo partir en un carro muy lujoso de color rojo.  
Me paso una gran parte de la tarde pensando en Usagi, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, cuando lo intento vuelvo a mí, así paso un buen rato hasta que decido ir a la librería.  
Ya en la librería me doy cuenta que por el libro que traían tanto alboroto en la tarde es de Usagi, en verdad debe ser muy famoso, y un gran escritor, porque ya salo quedan como 2 libros, y eso que en la tarde que fui estaba lleno de libros de él, así que lo tomo antes de que me ganen.  
Mientras voy de regreso hacia la casa me pongo a leer la sinopsis del libro esta dice "Era un hermoso día lluvioso cuando se conocieron, ninguno traía paraguas, ya que para ellos la lluvia es algo maravilloso, después de ese día, los días de lluvia se convirtieron en algo más hermoso, ya que un día de sol y uno de lluvia son totalmente hermosos los dos existen cada uno como es", que casualidad es justamente lo que estaba pensando en la mañana, tal este libro este realmente bueno, la portada del libro es muy simple pero muy hermosa, está en tonalidades de grises, asemejando a un día nublado.  
Llego a la casa, me voy directamente a mi cuarto, me dedico a leer el libro, esta algo largo son como 800 paginas, seguramente tardare una eternidad en acabarlo, conforme voy leyendo me doy cuenta que el libro narra una historia hermosa pero algo solitaria, el personaje principal ha sufrido pero aun así tiene esperanza de que algún día será feliz, es cuando conoce a esa persona que lo hace ver la vida más hermosa pero esa persona también está dañada, de un momento a otro la historia se vuelve muy sombría, los personajes caen a cada rato en diversos problemas y obstáculos, pero aun así siguen juntos, sin darme cuenta estoy a punto de terminar el libro ya va a amanecer y no he dormido nada pero tengo que saber cómo acaba el libro, total solo me faltan unas 50 páginas, continuo leyendo, estoy a nada de terminarlo, tal parece que terminaran juntos, solo dos páginas más, pero el libro me da la última sorpresa no sé como pero los personajes se separaron, simplemente se dijeron " adiós", al final solo viene un pequeño epilogo que dice que cada uno siguió con su vida, sin olvidar ese gran amor, no entiendo, estoy llorando, porque, porque los separo, si se amaban tanto por que se separaron, ya sé porque nunca leo, los libros son tan extraños.  
Ya me tengo que ir a la escuela, no he dormido nada, mi hermano me da la dirección de Usagi para que cuando salga de la escuela vaya a su departamento, en la escuela me quedo dormido en casi todas las clases, todos los maestros levantaron un reporte y me mandaron a dirección por eso, sigo sin superar el final del libro, sin darme cuenta empiezo a llorar en los baños de la escuela, no sé porque la historia me dolió tanto, me veo en el espejo mis ojos están muy rojos, ya es hora de ir a casa de Usagi, así sin más me dirijo a su departamento.  
Vive en una zona de gente rica, veo puras casa muy hermosas, edificios grandes, llego al que es, pongo el numero para poder entrar, me dirijo a la puerta y toco.  
Me abre el hombre causante de mi dolor, me mira sorprendido supongo que mi aspecto debe ser deplorable.  
 **¿Takahashi estas bien?** -me pregunto, aun con todo el dolor tengo que admitir que hoy se ve muy guapo, y está muy cerca de mí, inspeccionando mi rostro.  
 **Sí, todo está bien, a noche no dormí bien** -le contesto, no quiero verlo a la cara porque recordare la historia  
 **¿Seguro? Tus ojos están muy rojos ¿Estuviste llorando?** –me pregunta, no quiero que se dé cuenta que estuve llorando por su libro  
 **Seguro, solo están rojos por la falta de sueño** -le contesto  
 **Bueno, si tú lo dices, te voy a creer-** que bien, ya no quiero que insista con el tema  
 **Bueno, vamos a empezar con las clases** -le digo, solo quiero dormir  
 **Si claro, vamos a mi estudio** \- empieza a caminar, sube las escaleras, desde arriba puedo ver mejor todo el departamento, es muy grande, demasiado grande para una sola persona, tiene muchos cuartos, llegamos aun puerta, la abre y me deja entrar, este cuarto está lleno de libros, hay muchos, incluso más que en una librería, es muy bonito y acogedor, hace que me siente en un escritorio y me pasa una hoja, veo que tiene fácil unas 100 preguntas.  
 **Quiero que contestes estas preguntas para ver que tal vas en conocimiento, para saber qué es lo que tenemos que trabajar más** –me dice, son bastantes preguntas, antes de que pueda contestarle su teléfono suena, me dice que ahorita vuelve que empiece a contestar las preguntas.  
Estoy tan cansado que no entiendo ninguna de las preguntas, voy a quedar como un estúpido, dejo caer mi cabeza en la mesa me quedo un rato así, este lugar tiene un olor muy agradable me relaja mucho tanto que sin darme cuenta me quedo dormido.  
Sueño que estoy sobre una superficie algo fría pero me gusta, es como si estuviera flotando, me recargo mas sobre esa superficie, no quiero dejar de sentirla, siento como soy dejado sobre algo muy cómodo todo este lugar está impregnado de un olor maravilloso, pero la otra sensación desaparece, intento buscarla extiendo mis manos, no la encuentro, paso mis manos de un lado a otro, empiezo a sentir una angustia muy grande pero esta desaparece al sentir otra vez esa fría sensación, me toma las manos, lo tomo yo con un poco de fuerza, hago que se ponga a mi lado y me pongo encima de él, así me quedo profundamente dormida sin soñar nada más.  
Después de muchas horas, despierto, siendo rodeado por unos brazos, levanto mis vista, veo el rostro dormido de Usagi, es hermoso, huele tan bien, mi rostro está a centímetros del suyo, espera porque estamos en esta posición, se supone que yo estaba en el estudio de Usagi, que rayos paso, no sé qué hacer, me quiero mover pero capaz y se le levanta me daría mucha vergüenza  
Sin hacer mucho ruido y movimientos brusco logro salir de sus brazos, me bajo de la cama, me acerco a la puerta lentamente y sin hace ruido salgo del cuarto, ya afuera me doy cuenta que ya es de noche, debo regresar a casa antes de que se haga más noche, me dirijo al estudio de a tomar mis tocas, ya en el estudio, lo observo mejor, y veo el último libro de Usagi, el libro que me causo mucho dolor, lo tomo con mis manos, lo hojeo, voy al final y nuevamente lo leo, ya se soy un masoquista, vuelvo a leer como es que se dicen adiós sin importar nada más, sigo sin entenderlo, pero empiezo a llorar, vuelvo a dejar el libro en su lugar, ya con mis cosas, salgo del estudio, justo cuando abro la puerta, me encuentro a Usagi enfrente de mí. Veo su cara de preocupación al ver la mía en un mar de lágrimas.  
 **¿Qué te pasa Takahashi? ¿Por qué lloras?** -me dice, con sus manos, quita las lágrimas de mi rostro, pero vuelven a caer más, pero en este momento la única persona que puede responder a mis preguntas es el, él tiene él porque  
 **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se quedaron juntos?**

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que estará muy pronto

 **Sayonara**


	2. Insinuacionn

Al final de pronunciar la pregunta, el me mira extrañado, veo que no tiene ni idea a que me refiero  
 **¿A que te refieres? ¿Quiénes no se quedaron juntos? ¿Tuviste una decepción amorosa?** -me dice, aunque pude notar en esta última pregunta algo más de interés  
 **No, los personajes de su libro** -me mira aún más extrañado, pero luego parece que lo piensa y pone una cara de comprender, me lleva al sillón de sala, sentándose al lado de mí  
 **Takahashi ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?** -me pregunta claramente interesado, debo decir que tenerlo tan cerca de mí y entablando una conversación me pone sumamente nervioso, a su pregunta yo solo niego con la cabeza, veo como el emboza una sonrisa, muy bella por cierto  
 **Pues déjame decirte que yo tampoco** -su respuesta me sorprende, como un hombre como él no se ha enamorado nunca, sin contar la edad, seguramente ha de tener muchas mujeres y hombres detrás de él; debo haber hecho una cara de mucha sorpresa porque él se rio, un una risa hermosa  
 **Si, supongo que piensas, un hombre de 28 años nunca se ha enamorado, has de pensar que es imposible pero lo es, el amor llega a diferentes momentos, a unos a los 15 años otros a las 50, así es el amor, tú no puedes decidir cuándo caer en él, solo caes pero según sé que si tienes a la persona correcta a tu lado al final de esa caída a va estar esa persona con los brazos muy abiertos para impedir que choques con el suelo, muy romántico verdad** -me dice con una tierna sonrisa, quien hubiera pensado que este hombre de apariencia fría podría hacer una mirada tan calidad y decir una palabras tan hermosas  
 **Si, muy cursi, pero si usted piensa así, ¿Por qué lo personajes no se quedaron juntos?** -le digo más tranquilo y aún más interesado, es obvio que él no los separaría  
 **Oh, sí claro, me desvié del tema, la verdad es que mis personajes en la historia original se quedaron juntos, pero mi editora por ese tiempo fue dejada por el que ella creía el amor de su vida y pues cuando vio el final de mi libro, empezó a gritarme que hay que ser más realista, que el amor no siempre logra todo y para que se callara le puse ese final-dice haciendo una mueca al recordar ese tiempo  
Entonces ellos quedaron juntos**-digo en susurro muy feliz  
 **Si, no eres la primera persona que me ha reclamado por el final pero si eres la única a la que le he dicho el verdadero final-se queda un momento pensativo** -de hecho, arriba tengo la única copia con el final verdadero, cuando quieras puedes leerlo-me dice  
Este hombre es demasiado amable, aun con el porte frio que puedes ver, en momentos como este puedo ver que es una persona cálida, la persona que logre enamorarlo va a hacer sumamente feliz, al pensar en eso siento una punzada en mi corazón, y un profundo odio que no sabía que podía sentir hacia una persona que aun ni existe  
Un sonido interrumpe mis pensamientos, es el teléfono de Usagi, ahora no se aleja para contestar  
 **Si aquí está, claro que puede quedarse aquí, si yo lo cuido, adiós** -termina la llamada, me pregunto quién más está aquí  
 **Era tu hermano, dice que te quede aquí, ya es muy tarde para que regreses solo** -me dice muy feliz  
¿Quedarme aquí? No creo poder soportar verlo sin que mi corazón salga disparado de mi pecho, aunque al mismo tiempo tengo curiosidad de cómo se verá recién despierto, como son sus noches.  
 **Bueno Takahashi, te voy a mostrar donde vas a dormir y donde esta lo esencial, como el baño y esas cosas-** me dice poniéndose de pie, haciendo una seña con la mano para que lo sigo, llegamos a una puerta, dentro de este cuarto, hay un cama algo grande con sabanas color esmeralda, unos pocos muebles para guardar ropa y cosas así, las paredes son blancas, muy bonito cuarto  
 **Bueno, aquí dormirás, a menos claro, que quieras volver a dormir en mis brazos** -me dice juguetón, solo puedo ponerme rojo de la vergüenza, quien diría que este hombre es así, hace que mi corazón lata aún más rápido, bien dicen que realmente conoces a un persona cuando esta entra en confianza, pero la personalidad de este hombre es perfecta, me encanta, que diablos estoy pensando  
 **A propósito ¿Cómo es que paso eso?-** le pregunto sin verlo a los ojos  
 **Pues cuando regrese de mi llamada te encontré dormido, y como cuando llegaste te veías como un muerto en vida, decidí llevarte a mi cama para que descansaras mejor, pero en el camino te aferrabas mucho a mí, y cuando te deje en la cama, empezaste a estirar los brazos en busca de algo y tenías una cara muy angustiada, así que tome tus manos y tú me jalas y te acostaste encima de mí y ahí fue cuando te calmaste, al final tu calidez me dio sueño y me quede dormido-** me dice muy tranquilo, y sin ninguna vergüenza, este hombre es muy directo y sincero  
 **Así que eso era la superficie fría** -digo en susurro muy bajo, con mis mejillas rojas  
 **¿Superficie fría?** -me pregunta confundido, diablos este hombre tiene buen oído  
 **No- no, nada… Perdón, si le cause alguna molestia** -le digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia  
 **No me causaste ninguna molestia, fue agradable dormir con alguien** -me dice pasando su mano por entre mi cabello, su fría mano se siente muy agradable, pero estos gestos solo aceleran mi corazón.  
 **¿Qué quieres que encargue para cenar?** -me pregunta una vez que termina de mostrarme el baño  
 **Si quieres yo puedo cocinar** -le digo tímido  
 **Pues te diría que está bien, pero en mi cocina no hay nada, digamos que eso de la cocina no es mi fuerte-** me dice mientras se rasca la cabeza, se le ve un poco avergonzado  
 **Ya sé, vamos a la tienda a comprar cosas para hacer de cenar** -dice muy emocionado  
No me deja tiempo de opinar, toma mi mano y me sala hacia la puerta de salida, en todo el camino a su carro, me lleva tomado de la cama, sus manos son tan frías pero cálidas, me pone muy nervioso pero esta sensación me gusta, no quiero que suelte mi mano pero desgraciadamente lo hace, ya en el carro emprende camino hacia el supermercado.  
Cuando entramos a la tienda, debo decir que muchas miradas se dirigen a nosotros bueno más que a los dos es a Usagi san, todas las señoras desesperadas, debe ser raro ver un hombre tan guapo hacer el Súper, eso me pone de mal humor, me deprime un poco, siento como Usagi me toma de la mano y así nos dirigimos hacia adentro de la tienda, las señoras tenían cara de impresión, debo decir que me sentí genial, que hasta casi les muestro una cara de triunfo a las señoras.  
Ya pasado ese momento, estamos en el área de verduras, justo cuando estoy a punto de tomar unos pimientos una mano grande me detiene, es Usagi, diciéndome que desprecia los pimientos, dejo el pimiento en su lugar y embozo una pequeña sonrisa sin que él se dé cuenta, el hecho de saber un poco más de él, me hace feliz, sé que es tonto pero me emociona, ya con todo lo necesario, nos acercamos a la caja a pagar, a penas nos ponemos puedo ver como la cajera se come con la mirada a Usagi, que demonios, la desprecio al ver como se mueve, mueve sus caderas, se inclina para dejar un poco al descubierto su busto, es como si estuviera pavoneándose de su maldito cuerpo, parece que se está vendiendo, pero me alegro al ver como Usagi no le pone ningún tipo de interés, ya por fin termina de cobrar justo cuando nos estamos yendo la cajera nos detiene y le pasa un papelito a Usagi, este lo abre, y sonríe, eso me deprime, pero veo como le devuelve el papelito  
 **No pierdas tu tiempo, soy gay** -le dice Usagi con una sonrisa, la muchacha se queda muy sorprendida, en cambio yo al escuchar eso, dentro de mi estoy dando gritos internos de felicidad, por fuera solo puedo mostrar una reluciente sonrisa pero no sé porque eso me hace feliz, digo no es como si yo fuera gay, aunque si me pongo a pensar, cuando estoy a lado de Usagi mi corazón late con mucha fuerza y cuando estoy con el siento cosas que aunque no puedo definir muy bien me hacen muy feliz, y al ver su sonrisa en mi corazón duele pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, y quiero tocarlo, que siempre me tome de la mano como lo hizo hace rato, eso quiere decir que me gusta Usagi, eso quiere decir que ¿estoy enamorado de Usagi?, entonces supongo que soy gay, aunque debo decir que solo me gusta Usagi, es el único hombre que he encontrado atractivo, pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento.  
 **Takahashi** \- Usagi me llama, veo a mi alrededor y veo que ya estamos en la casa, diablos mi pequeña duda interna duro mucho tiempo  
 **Si ¿Qué pasa?** -le pregunto sin verlo, estoy muy nervioso y sonrojado, al darme cuenta de lo que he estado pensando  
 **Nada, solo que tenemos que entrar a la casa** -me dice observándome mucho  
Solo asiento con la cabeza, tomo algunas bolsas de la tienda, ya dentro de casa de casa, me voy directamente a la cocina, guardo alguna cosas en el refrigerador, dejo lo que ocupo en la barrita donde puedo cortar y prepararla.  
Empiezo a cocinar, aunque dedo decir que con la mirada de Usagi sobre mí no puedo hacerlo muy tranquilo, se sienta del otro lado de la barrita, siento como observa cada uno de mis movimientos, en cada momento me sonrojo cada vez más, como si fuera posible  
 **¿Hay algún problema?** -le pregunto, el solo sonríe, debo decir que sonríe demasiado, me pregunto si es así con todos  
 **No, es que nunca he visto a nadie cocinar aquí-** me dice  
Al escuchar eso me hace pensar que Usagi, ha estado mucho tiempo solo, cuando lo vi la primera vez pude notar un poco de soledad es sus ojos, supongo que estar solo en este gran departamento debe ser un poco triste, creo que entiendo porque parecía tan emocionado de que me quedara aquí, lo comprendo cómo mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y mi hermano se hizo cargo de mi trabajando casi todo el día, me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo, tener a alguien aunque sea para pasar la cena es muy agradable, me gustaría quitar esa soledad que siente.  
 **Takahashi ¿Cuándo veníamos en carro en que estabas pensando?** -me pregunta una vez que ya estamos en la mesa cenando, esa pregunta hace que me atragante, se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando  
 **¿Por qué lo preguntas?** -le digo evadiendo la pregunta  
 **Porque parecías tener una pelea interna y te sonrojabas a cada rato, ¿estabas pensando en alguien?** -me dice claramente interesado, yo solo puedo sonrojarme, es como si leyera mi mente  
 **He, no, no pensaba en nadie, solo pensaba en mmm mis estudios-** le digo diciendo cualquier cosa  
 **Bueno, si tú dices que es eso, te creeré, pero no te preocupes, conmigo ayudándote a estudiar serás el más inteligente-** dice muy seguro de sí mismo, solo asiento con mi cabeza  
Ya terminando de cenar, lavamos juntos los platos, antes de meterme a bañar, Usagi me detiene y me da ropa su que es claro que me quedara muy grande, pero es eso o ponerme mi uniforme para dormir, aunque no lo muestre estoy emocionado de ponerme su ropa, ya bañado, me pongo su camisa que me queda muy grande, es blanca y me llega hasta los muslos, pero no hay ningún pantalón, digo con esta camiseta me compre lo suficiente pero deja mis piernas al descubierto, salgo del baño, veo que la luz del estudio de Usagi está encendida, me dirijo hacia allá, toco la puerta, escucho un delante de parte de Usagi, entro muy lentamente y nervioso, Usagi está de espaldas, está escribiendo en su laptop, cuando termino de cerrar la puerta, él se voltea y puedo ver como sus ojos se agrandan y muestra una cara sumamente sorprendida y un ligero sonrojo en su mejillas al verme, yo solo me sonrojo al ver como con su mirada recorre todo mi cuerpo, veo como intentar articular un palabra pero su boca solo se abre y cierra sin emitir sonido, hasta que veo como pasa sus manos por su cabeza que logra hablar  
 **¿Por- porque no traes pantalones?** -me dice con un tono de voz ronco  
 **Porque no me diste unos, además esto me cubre lo suficiente** -le intentando no parecer nervioso  
Veo como el asiente he inmediatamente se voltea a seguir escribiendo, suspiro un poco decepciona pero no sé porque siento como si esperara aun movimiento de su parte, me acerco lentamente a su lado, estoy muy cerca el, veo como él se tensa, no sé por qué pero me alegro por esa reacción  
 **¿Qué haces?** -le pregunto en un tono muy inocente  
 **Es- estoy es-escribiendo una nueva novela** -me dice tartamudeando un poco  
 **¿De qué trata?** -le pregunto sentándome en el escritorio de Usagi, siento como la camiseta se me sube un poco dejando parte de mis muslo al aire pero no los tapo, ahora entiendo lo que estaba haciendo la muchacha en la tienda, estoy haciendo los mismo, quiero que me vea y lo logro, veo como con su mirada recorre mis piernas  
 **Una tranquila historia de amor, ahora si se quedaran juntos** -me dice desviando la mirada, veo como se sonroja.  
Me muevo un poco para acomodarme mejor pero no me di cuenta que estaba en la orilla del escritorio, lo que provoca que me vaya de lado, voy a caerme pero antes de eso, siento como soy rodeado por un brazo que detiene mi caída, y soy regresado con fuerza, siento como aterrizo en un fuerte y amplio pecho, mi cabeza quedo en un cuello, que tiene un agradable aroma, levanto mi rostro y me encuentro con el de Usagi muy cerca del mío, siento como pasa sus manos por mejillas, yo solo me pierdo en el momento, paso mis brazos por su cuello, creo que ninguno de los dos está pensando, acerca su rostro al mío, yo hago lo mismo, cuando siento su aliento mezclarse con el mío embozo una sonrisa, el acorta la distancia, uniendo nuestros labios en una delicioso beso, que claramente yo respondo


	3. Lo que tenia que pasar

El ambiente se está tornando un poco caliente, tengo la necesidad de respirar pero no quiero separarme de sus labios, siento que si lo hago todo terminara, llevamos un rato así, se separa un poco de mí, Usagi toma una bocanada de aire al igual que yo, como veo que no vuelve a besarme lo hago yo acortando nuestra distancia, el me responde, con mi piernas rodeo su cadera pegando su cuerpo al mío, muerde mi labio inferior provocándome que suelte un pequeño gemido que el aprovecha adentrando su lengua a mi boca, suelto un gemido de gusto cuando siento su lengua encontrarse con la mía, intento mover la mía a su ritmo pero es muy bueno así que solo me dejo guiar, baja sus manos al inicio de mis glúteos hago más fuerte mi agarre en su cadera, él me levanta con sus manos en mi trasero, no dejamos de besarnos, Usagi toma asiento en el sofá conmigo sobre él, sus manos levantan un poco mi camiseta, siento como acaricia mis muslos hasta llegar a mi abdomen, suelto ligeros suspiros, quiero continuar, que lleguemos hasta el fin pero desgraciadamente somos interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular, nos despegamos con la respiración algo agitada, nos vemos sin decir nada, saca su celular de la bolsa de su pantalón, al ver la pantalla del celular se tensa un poco, deja escapar un suspiro y contesta  
 **Hola Takahiro ¿Qué pasa?** -dice Usagi puedo ver una mirada de culpa en el  
Aun encima de él me acerco a su cuello, le doy pequeños besos por la toda la extensión de este  
 **Si, aquí esta, si lo estoy cuidando bien** -se ríe un poco al decir lo último, pasa sus manos por mi cabello, despeinándolo un poco  
 **Yo mañana lo llevo, no te preocupes, si bien, hasta mañana** -cuelga, me mira un poco, hace unas tiernas muecas a mi parecer, suelta un gran suspiro, creo que ninguno de los dos sabe que decir  
 **Bueno Takahashi, creo que es hora de dormir** -dice, bueno yo tampoco sé que decir, digo estoy sumamente feliz por lo que paso, pero eso no se significa que él quiera algo conmigo, si le pregunto me da un poco de miedo la respuesta, me bajo de el con un fuerte sonrojo, viendo la posición en la que estábamos  
 **Iré a dormir, por cierto dime Misaki** -digo un poco incómodo y muy decepcionado  
 **No creo que sea lo mejor-** me dice  
 **Dime Misaki, creo que es obvio que ya somos más íntimos** -digo ligeramente molesto  
 **Tienes razón, Misaki que te parece si nos vamos a dormir y mañana más tranquilos hablamos sobre lo que paso-** me dice mientras se pone de pie dirigiéndose hacia mí, me da un ligero beso en la frente, me sonrojo, solo atino a asentir  
Salimos de su estudio, nos dirigimos en silencio, cuando pasamos por el cuarto de Usagi yo sigo de largo pero Usagi me detiene, me volteo confundido  
 **¿Qué pasa?** -le pregunto aturdido, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada que no logro descifrar  
 **Vamos a dormir juntos** -me dice abre la puerta de su cuarto, se queda al pie de la puerta, mientras me hace una seña para que entre, estoy muy sorprendido  
 **Pe pero…es…es que…co-como** -estoy muy nervioso  
 **Si, en la tarde dormimos muy bien, nunca había dormido tan tranquilo en mi vida o no quieres** -me dice seductor  
Sé que no debería ilusionarme por esto, pero debe significarse algo, además una persona no dura tanto tiempo besando a otro si no le gustara, si alguien no te gusta automáticamente lo rechazas y él no lo hizo, además por cómo me mira puedo asegurar que indiferente no le soy, no digo que me ame, sería demasiado pronto, pero que al menos le gusto un poco eso puede ser posible, así que confiando en eso me adentro a su cuarto cuando paso al lado de el puedo ver como emboza una bella sonrisa, cuando llego a la orilla de la cama escucho como le puerta es cerrada, no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, doy un sobre salto cuando siento como unos brazos me envuelven la cintura mientras siento como Usagi pega su cuerpo totalmente a mí, hecho mi cuerpo hacia atrás recargando mi cuerpo en su pecho.

Usagi da un pequeño beso a mi cabello, bajo un poco hasta llegar a mi oído le da una ligera mordida a mi lóbulo que provoca que yo suelte unos suspiros baja un poco más llega hasta mi cuello, da ligeros y superficiales besos en toda la longitud de este, hecho mi cabeza hacia un lado dejando mi cuello expuesto, siento unas mordidas haciéndome soltar unos gemidos, succiona mi cuello pasa su húmeda lengua por él una y otra vez mientras suelto gemidos más y más sonoros, mientras me pierdo en el momento sin ninguna intención de detenerlo, decido darme la vuelta quedando de frente a él, seguro de lo que hago con mis brazos rodeo su cuello mientras me pongo de puntas acercando su mi rostro al suyo hasta que mis labios finalmente tocan los suyos, en un delicioso beso, que él responde de inmediato mientras me rodea con más fuerza con sus brazos, damos unos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de besarnos caemos a la cama, sin romper el beso nos acomodamos mejor en esa suave y cómoda cama, abro mis piernas para que Usagi pueda meterse entre ellas y hacer el rose entre nuestros cuerpos más placentero, hemos perdido la noción del tiempo solo nos besamos una y otra vez mientras rozamos muy sutilmente nuestro cuerpos, por la falta de aire, nos separamos lentamente con nuestras respiración agitadas.  
 **Misaki te ves tan lindo** -me dice mientras con manos acaricia mis mejillas, todavía se encuentra entre mi piernas, siento mi cara tan caliente debo estar sonrojado hasta las orejas, solo desvió la mirada.  
Usagi se baja de mí colocándose del otro lado de la cama acostado boca arriba, miro de reojo para ver que hace, para mi vergüenza total veo que se está desabrochando la camiseta intento apartar la mirada pero no puedo, se levanta un poco para poder quitársela completamente, dejando su amplio y marcado torso al descubierto, sin necesidad de verlo ya sabía que tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero verlo me supera, me doy la vuelta mirando hacia la pared, escucho como Usagi suelta un pequeña risa, Maldito, se dio cuenta de lo que provoca en mi  
 **Misaki ¿Y si hablamos de lo que paso?** -dice Usagi mientras se sienta en la cama  
 **No fuiste tú el que dijo que habláramos mañana** -le digo, ahora el que quiere retrasar esta platica soy yo  
 **Pues de hecho ya es mañana, son las 12-** me dice con una sonrisa de triunfo  
 **Bien, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué paso?** -le digo esperando no escuchar nada malo  
 **¿Qué paso? Eso es simple nos besamos ¿Por qué? Al menos de mi parte fue porque quise hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo porque realmente creo que me gustas Misak** i-dice muy tranquilo y seguro Usagi, lo recalco este hombre es muy sincero, aunque debo decir que me alegro mucho de lo que escuche… Le gusto, Yo le gusto, siento mis mejillas arder  
 **Pues yo igual** -digo en un susurro  
 **¿Igual que? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué paso?-** dice Usagi mirándome muy detenidamente  
 **Nos besamos, ¿Por qué? Mmm debo decir que creo que lo provoque un poco, digo si no me hubiera sentado ahí con todas las piernas al aire** -veo como Usagi asiente dejando en claro que eso fue un gran detonante **\- e hice eso porque quería que pasara algo porque desde que te vi en casa de niichan, realmente me cautivaste y pues supongo que también me gustas** -le digo muerto de vergüenza al confesar todo eso, pero lo mejor es ser sincero, veo una feliz sonrisa formándose en su rostro

 **Entonces tengamos una cita** -dice un emocionado Usagi tanto que me contagia a mi  
 **Si, tengamos una** -le digo arrojándome a sus brazos que me reciben gustoso  
Usagi se recuesta conmigo prácticamente encima de él, no hago ningún movimiento de querer bajarme de él, así escondo mi cabeza en su cuello aspirando su varonil aroma que me embriaga, creo que encontré mi aroma favorito, mientras Usagi acaricia mi cabello con una mano mientras con su otro brazos me rodea la cintura, con esa ligeras caricias y ese dulce aroma me quedo tranquilamente dormido.

Despierto siendo rodeado por unos cálidos brazos, a diferencia de cuando me quede dormido, ahora es Usagi el que está escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello mientras me rodea totalmente con sus brazos apegándome a su cuerpo mientras uno de mis brazos esta sobre su espalda, esta calidez es tan embriagadora, podría volverme adicto en cualquier momento junto con ese aroma a Usagi que se encuentra en todo este cuarto, tengo miedo de volverme adicto a todo esto y que después nada resulte entre Usagi y yo, ya no sabría cómo vivir sin su calor, alejando esos negativos pensamiento, mejor pensando en que estaré con Usagi hasta el final de mis dándonos amor todos los días.  
Decido levantarme muy despacio sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Usagi, lo logro aunque parece que tiene un dormir muy profundo, me voy directamente al baño, no sin antes pasar por mi uniforme que deje en el cuarto donde se supone iba a dormir, ya en el baño justo cuando me dirigía a la regadera paso por enfrente del espejo cuando estoy a punto de pasarme de largo, veo algo, me regreso, es cuando lo veo mejor tengo una pequeñas marcas en mi cuello, ¿Ahora cómo voy a esconderlas? Digo no puedo evitar sentirme alegre pero si mi hermano las ve, espesara a interrogarme, y no creo que sea el momento para decirle que quiero intentar algo con su mejor amigo, o más bien primero debería decirle que soy gay, no creo que me diga algo malo.  
Ya que termino, me voy directamente a la cocina, justamente cuando termino de hacer el desayuno, veo como Usagi sale de su cuarto con un gran oso de peluche en las manos baja todo dormido las escaleras, no puedo evitar sentirme alegre por verlo al despertar, no sé por qué pero tenía la esperanza que no se viera bien con el rostro dormido pero en vez de eso se ve tan tierno haciendo muecas que dan a entender que quiere seguir durmiendo, demonios cada vez me doy cuenta que este hombre es perfecto, y no sé si para mi desgracia o fortuna yo le gusto, cuando Usagi se sienta en la silla pone al oso en otra.  
 **Buenos días Misaki, Este es Suzuki-sa** n-me dice adormilado mientras me presenta al oso, en vez de encontrarlo extraño encuentro muy adorable que tenga un peluche con nombre  
 **Buenos días Usagi, Hola Suzuki-san, Soy Misaki-** le digo al oso, justo cuando voy a empezar a comer Usagi me dice que ponga a otro plato servido en la mesa  
 **¿Por qué?** -pregunto confundido, le digo mientras preparo el plato  
 **Espera 5 minutos y sabrás porque** -me dice con una pequeña risa, esto solo logra intrigarme más.  
Pongo el plato en el otro lugar disponible, mientras vuelvo a tomar asiento, justo cuando voy a volver a empezar a comer soy nuevamente interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par  
 **¡Akihito!** -escucho como grita una mujer al entrar a la casa.  
Es una mujer muy hermosa, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azul oscuro, tez blanca y parece muy energética.  
Entra corriendo directamente hacia Usagi y se le arroja encima haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo, ella sobre Usagi mientras este se ríe, no puedo evitar sentirme incómodo y un poco dolido  
 **Hola Aikawa ¿Por qué tan feliz?** -le pregunta Usagi mientras se levanta junto con ella  
 **Porque conocí a alguien** -dice emocionada, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que existo, pero luego dirige su mirada hacia mí, me da una autentica sonrisa  
 **Hola soy Aikawa Eri, mucho gusto** -me dice mientras mira a Usagi y le hace una seña que no logro entender  
 **Mucho gusto, soy Takahashi Misaki** -le digo más tranquilo  
 **Misaki, Aikawa en mi editora pero también es mi amiga de la infancia y** -antes de termine es interrumpido  
 **La única mujer de su vida** -dice Aikawa con pose de superioridad mientras Usagi la mirada riéndose  
 **Así como soy el único hombre que no se ha ido de su lado** -dice Usagi con burla  
 **Cállate, mira quien lo dice el que se metió con un menor de edad** -dice Aikawa apuntándome, esto provoca que me sonroje  
 **No es menor de edad, además no metí con él, al menos no al nivel que crees-** dice un Usagi fingiendo indignación  
 **¿Enserio? El sonrojo del niño dice lo contrario** -dice Aikawa observándome  
 **Así es el, déjalo… mejor ponte a desayunar-** le dice Usagi mientras toma asiento  
 **Oh es cierto ¿De dónde salió el desayuno?** -pregunta mientras también toma asiento empezando a desayunar  
 **Lo hizo Misaki, que por cierto esta delicioso** -dice Usagi  
 **Esta delicioso, ¿Va a estar aquí todos los días?** -le pregunta a Usagi  
 **Es lo que me prepongo** \- dice Usagi viéndome tiernamente, solo desvió la mirada  
Creo que no hay necesidad de odiar a Aikawa por lo que pude notar solo son mejores amigos, se atacan entre ellos y se burlan del otro, además recordando que Usagi dijo que le gusto así que prefiero confiar en el  
 **¿Y cuándo se conocieron?** -pregunta Aikawa emocionada  
 **Hace 3 días** -responde tranquilamente Usagi  
 **Ehh, tu no pierdes el tiempo… ¿Y cómo se conocieron?** –le pregunta  
 **Diablos, no me vayas a decir nada, Es el hermano menor de un amigo que me pidió que fuera su profesor particular** -le dice Usagi un poco avergonzado, al instante Aikawa suelta una carcajada  
 **Te violaste al hermano de tu amigo y encima es tu alumno, te gustan los problemas-** dice Aikawa en medio de risas, al escuchar la palabra violación me alarmo  
 **No lo viole, no seas tonta, te dije que no llegue a eso con él** -dice Usagi soltando un suspiro  
 **Oh bueno, pasara antes del fin de semana pasara** -dice Aikawa totalmente segura, lo que provoca que me levante del golpe de la mesa recogiendo los platos  
 **Misaki, no le hagas caso, por eso todos los hombres la dejan, voy a cambiarme para ir a dejarte al instituto** -no me preocupa lo que haya dicho, es porque en verdad no querían que viera el gran sonrojo que debió habérseme formado en la cara, ya que la verdad estoy esperando que lo Aikawa dijo sea verdad, veo como Usagi entra a su cuarto, mientras Aikawa se acerca conmigo para ayudarme a lavar los platos  
 **Perdona si te incomode Misaki** -dice una apenada Aikawa  
 **No se preocupe, no pasa nada** -le digo más tranquilo  
 **Me gusta molestar a Akihito, pero lo hago porque lo quiero mucho, lo mismo pasa con él, como puedes ver como se burla a cada rato de que los hombres me dejan pero cada vez que uno de ellos lo hace, él siempre está ahí consolándome, hasta tiene 4 órdenes de restricción-** dice con una sonrisa muy cálida  
 **¿4? ¿Por qué?** -pregunto interesado  
 **Me han propuesto matrimonio 4 veces, pero siempre un poco antes de la boda me dejan, Akihito se enojó de sobremanera las cuatro veces que los busco y los golpeo hasta mandarlos al hospital a cada uno de ellos, además sin que ellos se dieran cuenta hizo que los despidieran de sus empleos y les costara mucho conseguir otro, si quieres vengarte de alguien o destruirlo Akihito en la persona perfecta para ayudarte** -dice riendo  
Quien hubiera pensado que era una persona vengativa, bueno no, no lo es, simplemente que no le gusta que le hagan daño a quien el considera importante, diablos en vez de conocer al malo sobre el solo conozco cosas buenas.  
 **Lo tomare en cuenta, esos hombre que la dejaron no se la merecían** -le digo  
 **Si lo sé, Akihito me lo gritaba cada vez que decía lo contrario, hasta que me diera cuenta que era verdad** -me dice feliz  
 **Parece que Usagi te quiere mucho** -le digo feliz, me alegra que tenga una persona así a su lado  
 **Como lo dije soy la única mujer de su vida, y es el único hombre de mi vida, claro me refiero que nos cuidamos como si yo fuera yo madre y el mi padre, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene uno respectivamente** -me dice nostálgica  
No sabía que Usagi no tenía a su mama con él, creo que eso explica un poco su soledad, lo entiendo un poco.  
 **Si claro lo entiendo, me alegro de Usagi tenga a alguien que lo quiera y lo cuide tanto** -le digo  
 **Me alegro que pienses así, me alegro que en la primera que persona que el muestra un claro interés sea alguien como tú, pero si te pediré que si no vas a dar todo con él, mejor no lo ilusiones con la idea del amor** -me dice entre seria y compresiva  
 **No se preocupe, realmente voy en serio, nunca me había sentido así** -le digo con la cara ardiendo  
 **Me alegra escuchar eso, espero nos llevamos bien, ya que parece que nos estaremos viendo por mucho** \- me dice claramente feliz por mi respuesta  
Veo como Usagi totalmente cambiando usando unos pantalones negros que se pegan perfectamente a su cuerpo, con una playera muy simple negra con un saco negro muy casual, se ve sumamente sensual, este hombre es un dios.  
 **Aikawa, eso que dijiste que conociste a alguien ¿Quién es?-** dice mientras parece que busca algo en el sillón, parece no darle importancia pero puedo notar su preocupación al preguntar  
 **Oh es un tipo que conocí la semana pasada muy atractivo** -Usagi la mira y tose un poco- **claro que no más que tú, se llama Konoe Fujita es alto, tiene pelo negro con unos brillantes ojos miel, es un joven empresario que le va muy bien por lo que se, lo que llevo de conocerlo parece amable** -dice claramente emocionada, creo que le gusta mucho  
 **¿Y cuándo voy a conocer a este hombre?** -pregunta Usagi  
 **Es justo lo que venía decirte, ¿Qué dices si el sábado salimos a comer juntos?-** pregunta emocionada  
 **Claro, Misaki tú también vendrás** -dice Usagi sin preguntarme, por mi está bien.  
 **Entonces ya quedamos, como quiera vendré mañana, como todos los días y nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre el lugar, ya me voy, vendré mas tarde por el adelanto de la nueva novela, y vale más que ahora si lo tengas-** dice mientras va saliendo, hasta quedar Usagi y yo solo otra vez.  
Se acerca a mí y me envuelve en sus brazos llenándome de su calor le responde el abrazo apretándolo más a mí.  
 **Tenemos que irnos** -dice mientras se separa y camina hasta la puerta y yo le sigo  
Me deja en la puerta de mi instituto mientras me da un casto beso diciéndome que vendrá por mi cuando salga.  
El día pasa tranquilamente sin quererlo mi mente piensa una y otra vez en Usagi, en sus besos, todavía recuerdo cuando sus manos se pasearon por mis muslo y parte de mi abdomen recuerdo el calor que dejan sus manos apenas me toca, lo que conozco hasta ahora me hace querer saber más, me acabo de dar cuenta que puedo sentir una gran cantidad de deseo por alguien.  
Quiero ser uno con él, sentir como sus manos recorren cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, sus embriagantes besos, quiero que su olor se quede impregnado en mi cuerpo, quiero que me haga suyo.  
Sin darme cuenta pase todo la mañana pensando en el que ya es hora de salir lo que significa que Usagi vendrá por mí, no puedo evitar emocionarme, le hable a mi hermano, para decirle que está bien, que Usagi me había cuidado muy bien (Vaya que bien) que ya en la noche lo veré después de las clases de Usagi, salgo para esperar a Usagi pero para mi sorpresa ya se encuentra esperándome, desde aquí puedo ver como mis compañeras prácticamente se lo comen con la mirada, tengo que admitirlo verlo desde aquí recargado en su auto, así que sienta un ligero hormigueo en mi parte baja, con paso seguro camino hasta el, Usagi sonríe en respuesta cuando veo que estoy frente a él, se hace a un lado abriéndome la puerta del copiloto, me sonrojo porque siento las miradas sobre nosotros.

Llegamos a su casa sin ningún contratiempo  
 **¿Cómo te fue, Misa** -antes de que me diera cuenta ya me había lanzado sobres sus labios, en verdad desea besarlo, sentir que el solo me respondía a mí, que solo yo le gusta, él es demasiado atractivo, muchas personas mejores que yo podrían venir tras de él, por eso quiero disfrutar esto, Usagi me responde con la misma necesidad que la mía, abro mis boca para que su lengua se adentre a mi boca, cuando la siento roza junto con la mía doy una gemido de gusto que se pierde entre nuestras bocas, nos estamos besando con mucha intensidad, siento como saliva sale por la comisura de mi boca, caminamos un poco hacia tras sin dejar de besarnos, Usagi se sienta en el sillón mientras yo me pongo sobre su regazo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos haciendo el beso todavía más profundo pegando nuestro cuerpo más, Usagi adentra sus manos a mi camisa acaricia mi abdomen mientras sube lentamente hasta llegar a mis tetillas, es extraño cuando siento que las acaricia se siente rico, no sabía que era sensible en esa parte, nos separamos un poco para tomar un poco de aire, siento como sube mi camiseta levanto los brazos para que la saque, apenas estoy sin camisa ataca directamente mis tetillas con su boca, siento como pasa su lengua por ellas, las muerde un poco, provocando que suelte un sonoros gemidos mientras arqueo mi espalda, el me sostiene para que no me vaya caer, me mueve un poco es cuando siento algo rozar mi trasero, se siente bien, así que rozo mi trasero una y otra vez, Usagi suelta ligeros suspiros y gemidos, acerco mis manos hacia su playera el levanta sus brazos para que se la quite lo cual algo, sin pudor alguno paso mis manos por todo su abdomen y pecho sintiendo lo caliente que se encuentra y como se contrae al pasar mis manos por él.

Siento como mi miembro está totalmente despierto y por lo que siento rozar mi trasero puedo decir que Usagi también, este acerca sus manos mi pantalón desabrochándolo y bajándolo junto con mi ropa interior, me paro un poco para por quitármelos completamente, Usagi me jala cambiando las posiciones, ahora me encuentro acostado en el sillón mientras el se encuentra entre mis piernas, me da un pequeño beso mientras baja, pasa su lengua por mi pecho llega abdomen, siento su respiración en mi ingle, se pasa de largo sin tocar ni un poco mi miembro, levanta mis piernas y las pone por sobre su pecho un poco flexionadas, reparte besos y mordidas por toda la extensión de mis muslos, suelto suspiros  
 **Mmm… ya…ah…Usagi… por favor-** le digo mareado  
 **Eres un pequeño lujurioso** -me dice con una voz llena de excitación  
 **AHH!..**.-suelto un sonoro gemido cunado introduce mi miembro completamente a su boca  
Su lengua recorre todo mi miembro con sus labios hace presionar mientras sube y baja por toda la extensión de mi miembro  
 **Ah usa…gi…SI…Ah** -intento articular palabra mientras muevo mis caderas al ritmo de su felación  
Al escuchar Usagi le pone todavía más empeño desquiciándome por completo cuando siento como su lengua hace presión en el agüero de mi miembro  
 **AH…ah ah…AHHH** -me vengo sin previo aviso, llenado su boca de mi semen que él se traga por completo, sigo soltando gemidos pequeños mientras todavía siento el orgasmo.  
Usagi se estira hacia un cajón aprovechando que todavía me encuentro perdido, veo como saca un bote de crema  
 **Misaki, ¿estás seguro de esto?** -me dice con su respiración agitada mientras abre el bote  
 **Si, si, lo estoy, Hazme tuyo** -le digo perdido en el momento pero completamente seguro de lo que quiero  
Bien, quiero que te relajes lo más que puedas-me dice mientras llena tres de sus dedos de crema, yo solo asiento mientras le hago caso relajándome  
Introduce un dedo suelto un quejido, duele pero más que doler es una sensación rara, más no desagradable, hace círculos con ese dedo, cuando ve que no hay sonido de dolor introduce otro dedo, este si provoca un poco más de dolor hace movimientos dentro de mí que se asemejan a una tijeras abriéndose y cerrándose, casi no lo duele, me acostumbro provocando que suelte suspiros él lo nota he introduce un tercer dedo, gemido sonoramente más de placer que de dolor, hace más movimientos acostumbrando mi entrada para algo más grande, siento como unos dedos roza algo dentro de mí que me hace gritar de placer

 **AAHH…AHÍ…no se…Que…AH…ah** -roza una y otra vez ese punto grandioso, cuando creo que estoy a punto de venirme pero Usagi saca sus dedos de mí, suelto un gruñido de frustración lo que provoca Usagi suelte una pequeña risa  
 **Tranquilo que viene lo mejor** -me dice dando, se acerca mis labios, en medio del beso introduce un poco su miembro, siento como mis paredes internas se van abriendo, siento que me partirá en dos, es demasiado grande, Usagi me besa más para que me relaje, lo hago respiro tranquilamente, Usagi se introduce ahora completamente de una estoca me arqueo soltando un grito de placer y dolor, se queda sin hacer un solo movimiento esperando a que me acostumbre solo reparte besos por todo mi rostro, hago un ligero movimiento con mis caderas para que empiece a moverse lo que él hace de inmediato  
 **Aahh…Ah** -solo puedo gemir mientras me embiste una y otra vez, me toma con sus brazos, sentándose haciendo que su miembro entre en lo más profundo de mí  
 **AAhh… tan profundo** -Usagi suelta un sexy gruñido, me toma de las caderas haciéndome subir y bajar, cuando le tomo el ritmo lo empiezo hacer por mi cuenta  
 **¡AAAHHH!... Sí.. ah ah ah-** empiezo a subir y bajar, entra en mi hasta el fondo, se siente tan rico, las embestidas se vuelven más rápidas, estamos descontrolados, siento como roza mi punto con su miembro.  
 **SII… AHÍ… se siente genial… Usa…gi** -Usagi me embiste más fuerte, se siente maravilloso, me vengo dejando salir una gran cantidad de mi semen al tiempo que siento como Usagi se viene dentro de mí, me dejo caer sobre el tratando de calmar mi respiración  
Usagi se pone de pie con su miembro aun erecto dentro de mí, me acerca hasta un pequeño mueble que se encuentra recargado en las escaleras, me sienta sobre él, siento como sale de mi  
 **Agárrate fuerte de los lados** \- me dice con una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera, hasta ahorita no había visto su miembro ahora que lo veo me pregunto ¿Cómo todo eso entro en mí?  
Hago lo que Usagi me dice, coloco mis manos al lado del mueble con mis piernas abiertas veo mi miembro erecto otra vez mientras gotea, Usagi introduce su miembro sin ninguna piedad, embestirme sacándome unos sonoros gemidos, escucho como el mueble choca con la pared  
 **  
Ah… Usagi… Más!** \- grito, moviendo mis caderas para una penetración más profunda, con sus brazos tomas mis caderas, siento como con la punta de su miembro roza mi próstata, se siente delicioso.  
 **AAH!... SI…AHÍ!...-** le grito loco de placer, las embestidas son tan rápidas y profundas, escucho un ruido, Usagi me toma en brazos con mis piernas rodeo su cadera, se recarga en la pared, toma mis caderas haciéndome subir y bajar rozando mi próstata haciéndome gritar  
 **  
AAH!... SI…AHÍ!... AAAHHH…-** me vengo, esparciendo todo mi semen por nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor, Usagi sigue embistiéndome, unas estocadas más y se viene dentro de mí, siento que estoy lleno del semen de Usagi, bajo mis piernas, Usagi sale de mí, no tengo fuerza en las piernas, así que caigo pero este me toma a tiempo haciendo que quede de rodillas, siento como el semen de Usagi baja por mis piernas causándome un gran sonrojo, observo hacia abajo y veo el piso con una gran mancha de semen, me siento tan cansado, pero se sintió increíble, si así será todas las veces, creo que moriré del placer que este hombre me dé.

Usagi me carga nos dirigimos hacia su cuarto  
 **Me hubiera gustado que tu primera vez fuera más romántica** -me dice Usagi mientras acaricia mis mejillas  
 **No digas eso, esta fue perfecta, mientras fueras tu iba hacer perfecta-** le digo completamente feliz dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.  
Llegamos a su cuarto apenas siento la cama caigo dormido, esperando más días de estos.  
Quiero saber cómo serán mis días de ahora en adelante, pensar en que estaré con Usagi por mucho tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a las personas que comentaron, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta

El capitulo es por el cumpleaños de mi amado Usami Akihito

Capitulo 4.- Museo

Escucho mi nombre a lo lejos mientras algo me mueve, suelto gruñidos de frustración para que me dejen seguir durmiendo, en este momento me siento tan cansado pero a la vez tan relajado

 **Misaki…Misaki…Misaki…-** me llamaba una tranquila y hermosa voz.

Decido abrir mis ojos para toparme con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos violetas alguien que una tierna sonrisa, le respondo con una sonrisa igual que muestra claramente mi felicidad

 **Hola… ya es tarde, tienes que regresar a tu casa-** me dice mientras acaricia mis mejillas

Aun somnoliento me siento en la cama, observo a mí alrededor con cansancio suelto un suspiro, escucho una tierna risa al lado mío, es Usagi con una cálida mirada

 **Te ves muy tierno y gracioso al despertar-** me dice feliz

Por lo dicho solo puedo sonrojarme hasta las orejas desviando mi mirada, algo extraño es que estoy completamente vestido, prefiero no preguntar ya que creo saber la respuesta y esta solo me va avergonzar más, me muevo un poco cuando siento un dolor en mi trasero al igual que en mi caderas, cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, Usagi me toma en sus brazos sacándome del cuarto prefiero no decir nada, esto es mejor, cuando vamos bajando las escaleras escucho un ruido.

 **¡JA! Yo tenía razón-** es la voz de Aikawa, por la vergüenza escondo mi rostro en el pecho de Usagi

 **Voy a ir a dejar a Misaki a su casa… cuando regrese quiero la cena lista-** le dice Usagi, sin contestar a lo otro, Aikawa solo grita un sonoro "Si"

Llegamos al carro de Usagi, me deja en el asiento del copiloto, observo que mi mochila ya está aquí, la casa de niichan no esta tan lejos en carro, así que no hablamos mucho, solo Usagi contándome que el mueble en el que me sentó se rompió, y que esa fue la razón de que Aikawa se diera cuenta de lo que paso, solo puedo avergonzarme más.

Llegamos a casa de niichan, se me dificulta un poco caminar, pero solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse, caminamos a paso lento hasta la puerta, solo puedo ver como Usagi tiene una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras intenta aguatarse la risa, apenas entramos niichan ya se encuentra en la casa, que nos recibe con una sonrisa me da un pequeño abrazo que yo le respondo.

 **Usami ¿Qué tal anda Misaki?-** le pregunta mi hermano a Usagi

Usagi se queda pensando un momento en que decir, supongo que no tiene alguna referencia, dado que no hemos estudiado mucho, bueno más bien no hemos estudiado nada

 **Pues solo necesita poner más atención, pero no es malo, solo un poco despistado, pero eso no quiere decir que sea poco inteligente, solo necesita fortalecer su capacidad de compresión-** dice tranquilamente Usagi, es muy bueno actor, hasta parece seguro de lo que dice

 **Oh es bueno escuchar eso, sus maestros siempre dicen que es porque simplemente es malo para la escuela, que no hay nada que hacer-** dice niichan mirándome mientras me dice que vaya a la cocina por Té.

Aun con el dolor de mis caderas me pongo de pie como si nada y avanzo tranquilamente hacia la cocina

 **¿No crees que Misaki caminaba raro?-** escucho como Niichan le pregunta a Usagi

 **Ahora que lo mencionas, si, que raro no me di cuenta-** escucho como dice Usagi con una ligera risa, regreso con el Té, mirando molesto a Usagi que solo me da una sonrisita

 **Takahiro, te quería decir que si el sábado me puedo llevar a Misaki, para cosas de estudio claro-** dice tranquilo

 **¿A dónde planeas llevarlo? –** le pregunta niichan

 **Misaki me dijo que no le gustan los museos, y quería llevarlo a algunos y mostrarle lo divertidos que pueden ser-** dice con una sonrisa que no logro descifrar, nunca le dije que no me gustan los museos, es cierto que no me gustan pero siento que se esconde algo detrás de todo esto, entiendo que es para lo Aikawa pero realmente parece seguro de que iremos al museo

 **En ese caso, claro que puedes llevarlo-** dice niichan feliz

Niichan invita a Usagi a cenar pero le dice que ya tiene planes, me hubiera gustado que se quedara más, aunque sé que ya quedo con Aikawa, se despide de nosotros, lo bueno de todo es que mañana todavía es viernes, así que tengo que ir a clases con él.

El resto de la noche pasa tranquilo, en mi mente revivo cada momento de la tarde, la sensación de las manos de Usagi recorriendo mi cuerpo sin pudor alguno, sus besos, la placentera sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí, todavía recuerdo el gran placer que me causo y la felicidad al ser uno.

Cuando me estoy bañando siento lo pegajoso que estoy, además mi interior todavía tenía un poco del semen de Usagi, confirmándome que todo fue real y no un hermoso sueño.

Ya mucho más tranquilo me voy a mi cuarto a descansar esperando que todos los días sean tan buenos como hoy.

Despierto ya casi sin ningún dolor, totalmente renovado y feliz, me pongo el uniforme muy rápido voy directamente al cocina al parecer Niichan no se ha despertado parece que es más temprano, así que hago el desayuno, estoy demasiado feliz, primera voz que me enamoro y soy completamente correspondido, además creo que será la única vez que me enamore.

 **¿Por qué tan feliz Misaki? ¿Acaso estás enamorado? ¿O Porque estas tarareando una canción de amor? –** dice niichan desde la puerta causándome una gran susto

 **No, solo estoy de buen humor-** le digo sin darle importancia

Pongo los platos en la mesa, niichan dice que hoy regresara más tarde de lo común, supongo que puedo quedarme más tiempo con Usagi, así no estaré aquí solo.

Ya en el instituto intento poner atención pero mi mente siempre se desvía a pensar en otras cosas, más que en otras cosas, en Usagi, todavía no puedo creer como ha cambiado mi vida en menos de una semana, siento que todo está pasando muy rápido, pero leído en algunas partes que cuando es la persona correcta, todo se acomoda para que estén juntos, así que supongo que eso pasa con nosotros, lo mejor es no preocuparme, mejor disfruto de lo genial que se siente estar enamorado.

Así termina mi tiempo en el instituto, salgo con una velocidad impresionante para llegar en poco tiempo a la casa de Usagi, cuando estoy cerca puedo ver como Aikawa sale del edificio donde vive Usagi,

 **¿Quién es?-** grita Usagi, cuando le doy unos ligeros toques a la puerta

 **Soy yo, Misaki-** le digo en un tono bajito.

 **Pasa-** me dice, apenas entro veo toda la sala llena de libros y Usagi acostado en sillón

Me acerco lentamente hacia el parándome al lado del sillón al instante en que me ve deja salir su reluciente sonrisa mientras toma mi brazo jalándome hacia él.

 **Te ves realmente hermoso, Misaki-** me dice acariciando mis mejillas cuando ya estoy sentado sobre el con mis piernas a sus costados

 **Claro que no-** le digo riendo mientras me inclino hacia delante para acercar nuestros rostros

 **Claro que sí, no tienes idea de cuánto me gustas-** me dice rozando nuestros labios

 **Claro que lo sé, porque me gustas en la misma medida-** digo acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios

Apenas siento como responde al beso suelto ligeros suspiros, nos estamos besando muy lento solo disfrutando del otro, de poder tener la dicha de estar junto al otro, paso mis manos por entre los suaves mechos de su cabello mientras el acaricia mi espalda, con su lengua delinea mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca permiso que yo le concedo con mucho gusto, adentra su lengua a mi boca mi lengua acude a su encuentro con la suya, al momento en que se rozan siento una corriente recorre todo mi cuerpo, los soltamos un pequeños gemidos que se pierden en la boca del otro, sin dejar de besarnos dirijo mis manos hacia los botones de su camiseta, un poco nervioso pero seguro empiezo a desabrochar cada uno de ellos hasta dejar su torso completamente a la vista pasando mis manos por su abdomen, siento como se va poniendo más y más caliente , el hace lo mismo conmigo mientras nos cambiamos de posición, ahora yo estoy abajo con Usagi entre mis piernas bajándome los pantalones juntos con mi ropa interior, al momento que lo quita siento una gran liberación hasta ahorita me voy dando cuenta lo erecto que me encuentro, rompemos en beso con una respiración agitada, con su lengua empieza a recorrer mi cuello, yo solo me dejo hacer, sin molestar en quitarme la saliva que sale por la comisura de mi boca, recorre todo mi cuello dando ligeras mordidas y succionando algunas zonas que me causan mucho placer, solo suelto gemidos, el continua bajando llegando a mis tetillas, las lambe una y otra vez, provocando que arque mi espalda frotándome más contra él, con su lengua sigue recorriendo mi abdomen dejando un gran rastro de saliva por donde pasa, introduce su lengua a mi obligo simulando embestidas con ella, sus manos se van a mi trasero, acariciándolo, mientras aprieta mis nalgas provocando que suelte un sonoro gemido, con sus dedos roza mi entrada.

Su lengua llega mis muslos pasando su lengua por toda su extensión y mordiéndolos dejando pequeñas marcas en ellos.

Introduce un dedo en mí al mismo tiempo en que se mete todo mi miembro a su boca, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud de mi miembro

 **Ah…no…ah…es demasiado…AAHH-** introduce otro dedo a mí, no puedo pensar claramente, hace movimientos dentro de mí, abriendo más mis paredes internas, yo solo puedo gemir de placer, introduce un tercer dedo, con ellos roza mi próstata, haciéndome gritar de placer

 **AAAH…AHÍ…Si… No puedo, todo junto…ah…ah-** le digo loco de placer mientras simula embestidas con sus dedos con mi miembro todavía en su boca, pasando su lengua por él, introduce un cuarto dedo que causa un poco de dolor pero más que nada mucho placer, empiezo a mover mis caderas para que llegue más profundo, el mueve sus dedos a una gran velocidad, causando que parezca que convulsiono del placer, siento como si fuera morir aquí mismo

 **Ah…Usagi… sé si-siente delicioso…ah SI…ah ah ah-** estoy seguro que los vecinos deben escuchar mis gritos, pero no puedo acallarlos, son demasiadas sensaciones juntas, esto es el paraíso

Le pone más empeño a su felación, sabe que estoy por venir, succiona la punta de mi miembro.

 **¡AAHH!-** me vengo sin previo aviso dentro de su boca, cayendo rendido en sillón, disfrutando lo delicioso del orgasmo reciente, mientras suelto una risa, esto es el cielo.

Ya más calmado con la respiración más tranquila, Usagi levanta un poco mis piernas totalmente abiertas, se baja los pantalones dejando su erecto y goteante libre mientras lo dirige a entrada, hace una ligera presión introduciendo solo la punta de su miembro arqueándome por completo.

 **Misaki, Te quiero-** me dice Usagi con una cálida sonrisa, cuando estoy por contestarle introduce de una estocada todo su miembro en mi interior, empieza a embestirme, con mis piernas rodeo su cadera haciendo imposible que se salga de mí, el capta la indirecta he empieza a embestirme con gran fuerza y velocidad, llegando a lo más profundo en mí, rozando mi próstata

 **Ah…tan profundo…Si ah… así-** le digo rozando sus labios.

Las embestidas son erráticas, en la habitación solo se escucha el sonido de mis gritos de placer, algo gruñidos de parte de Usagi y el sillón rechinando

 **Misaki, ah tu interior me esta succionando ah… se siente asombroso Ahh-** dice Usagi en medio de unos gemidos, con su mano empieza a masturbarme multiplicando las sensaciones

 **AH… Usagi… Mas…dame más….AAHH-** le grito loco de placer, moviendo mis caderas también a una gran velocidad, escucho el sonido que hace sus testículos al chocar con mi trasero avergonzándome mucho pero aun así no me puedo dejar de mover

 **SI…Así…AAHH-** me vengo violentamente llenado mi abdomen de mi semen, me quedo sin fuerzas, nada más sintiendo como en unas estocadas más Usagi se viene en mi interior llenándome de su semen, dejo caer mis piernas, Usagi cae sobre mí con una respiración agitada.

Usagi se sale de mí causando que sienta como sale gran cantidad de semen de mí que seguramente mancho el sillón.

 **¿Qué demonios tenemos nosotros con los sillones?-** dice Usagi riendo contagiándome enseguida

 **No lo sé, pero a partir de ahora los amo…-** le digo riendo mientas lo abrazo

 **Exploraremos toda la casa y más lugares-** me dice con una sonrisa seductora

Ya más tranquilos Usagi me toma en sus brazos pero justo cuando creo que vamos a su cuarto se va directo a su estudio, lo cual me extraña mucho

 **¿Por qué vamos al estudio?-** le pregunto confundido

 **Porque tienes que estudiar-** me dice como si fuera lo más obvio

 **Pero quiero dormir-** le digo con un puchero

 **No me vas a convencer, tienes que estudiar, aunque todavía no me has dicho ¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar?-** me dice, entramos al estudio me deja sobre el escritorio totalmente desnudo, él se va hacia el librero, toma una montón de libro, yo solo puedo reír por la situación, estoy sentado en su escritorio desnudo, el en las mismas condiciones cargando un montón de libro

 **Pues pensaba estudiar la misma que estudiaba mi hermano-** le digo sin darle importancia

 **Bien pero ¿Tú quieres estudiar eso?-** me mira serio

 **Nunca he pensado en otra carrera, además se lo debo a mi hermano-** le digo cabizbajo

 **No ha tu hermano no le debes eso, solo le debes ser feliz y eso quiere decir tomar tus propias decisiones para llegar a lo que realmente quieres y te hace feliz-** me dice mientras pone unos libros sobre el escritorio, supongo que tiene razón pero no tengo idea

 **Pues es que no se en que sería bueno-** le digo intento pensar en algo

 **Mas que seas bueno, que te guste, que te apasione, pero mira vamos a encontrar algo, ahorita vas a contestar esta hoja, para ver cómo estas en todas las materias-** me dice pasándome la misma hoja del primer día que vine aquí, suelto un suspiros tomándola

Me bajo del escritorio para irme a la silla mientras Usagi se va y se acuesta en el sillón, el muy maldito se va a dormir, mejor me pongo a contestar esa preguntas.

Después de no sé cuántas horas termino de contestar eso tonta hoja que claramente me dejara como un idiota, llamo a Usagi que estaba dormido, se para y toma la hoja empezando a revisarla, después de unos minutos suelta un suspiro y me mira un segundo

 **Vaya realmente tenemos mucho que trabajar-** me dice soltando una risa

 **Ya sabía que soy un idiota, ni siquiera debía intentarlo-** le digo deprimido, Usagi me abraza pegándome a su cuerpo desnudo

 **No eres un idiota, simplemente hay gente que aprende de diferentes maneras, pero eres muy inteligente, conmigo a tu lado serás el mejor, me dedicare completamente a ti-** me dice realmente seguro, causando que realmente crea en sus palabras respondiendo a su abrazo

Así nos quedamos unos momentos luego Usagi se despega de mí, sale del cuarto pero regresa en seguida pero ahora con mi ropa en mano, me dice que ya tiene que ir a dejarme a mi casa

 **Mi hermano volverá más tarde, puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí-** le digo inocente

 **Oh, en ese caso vamos a usar bien ese tiempo-** dice arrojando mi ropa al piso, me vuelve a poner en el escritorio, acercándose de inmediato a mis labios en un hambriento beso que yo respondo igual enredando mis piernas a su cadera, siento su miembro erecto rozar el mío que se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que él, Usagi toma su miembro junto al mío masturbándolos a dos mientras estos se rozan, el roce más placentero de todos

 **Ah usa..gi-** gimo en su boca cuando con su pulgar hace una presión en el agüero de mi pene, muevo mis caderas para aumentar la fricción de su miembro con el mío Usagi suelta unos gemidos

 **AAHH-** Usagi y yo nos venimos al mismo tiempo llenado nuestros abdómenes de semen, me sostengo fuerte de Usagi para no caerme mientras regulo mi respiración, la mano de Usagi baja por todo mi cuerpo hasta que llega a mi entrada, introduce un dedo que hace que suelte un gemido de placer

 **Estas listo y todavía hay un poco de mi aquí-** dice Usagi sacando su dedo que efectivamente tiene residuos de su semen, dirige su miembro erecto a mi entrada, se introduce de una sola estocada entrando completamente, me arque cuando siento como roza mi próstata

 **Ah…Ahi…Mas…Ah ah ah-** gimo mientras Usagi aumenta la velocidad de las embestidas, llevándome al cielo cada vez que roza ese punto

Muevo mis caderas para que entre más en mí, me acerco a él hasta besarlo el me responde mientras me sigue embistiendo

 **AAAHH-** mi gemido se pierde en su boca, me vengo otra vez al mismo tiempo que Usagi que suelta todo su semen dentro de mí, me suelto de Usagi dejándome caer completamente en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas mientras su semen sale de mi

 **Esta vista es realmente excitante –** me dice seductor pasando su dedo por mi abdomen mientras esparce aún más el semen que ahí se encuentra

Me toma en sus brazos llevándome hasta el baño, ahí los dos juntos mientras nos bañamos el uno al otro, con ligeras caricias y castos besos solo disfrutándonos

Ya pasado un buen rato, después de cenar, Usagi va y me deja a mi casa, por suerte Niichan todavía no ha llegado así que no se dio cuenta, me dice que pasara mañana por mí temprano para que esté listo, se va no sin antes darme un húmedo beso.

Escucho como llega Niichan desde mi cuarto le digo que ya estoy en casa, como estoy muy cansando me duermo rápidamente.

Despierto de un sobresalto mirando automáticamente el reloj, rayos ya casi va a llegar Usagi, me baño con una gran rapidez al igual que el desayuno, Usagi llega 20 minutos después de la hora que dijo, diciendo que se quedó dormido y yo preocupando y el todo tranquilo.

 **¿Enserio vamos a ir al museo?-** le pregunto ya en el carro

 **Claro que sí, quiero saber a qué escritor están exhibiendo, además al museo que vamos es realmente interesante, te va a gustar yo lo sé-** me dice emocionado

 **¿A qué museo vamos?-** le pregunto confiando en sus palabras

 **Museo de Arte contemporáneo de Tokio-** dice tranquilamente

Llegamos sin ningún contratiempo al museo, es realmente enorme, entramos al lugar, es realmente hermoso este lugar tan amplio e iluminado, el lugar tiene diferentes secciones, uno es dedicado a la pintura, otra a la escultura, moda, arquitectura, diseño y al parecer la favorita de Usagi Literatura.

Cuando entramos a la sección de literatura y las miradas se dirigen a nosotros, bueno más bien a Usagi, todos los que se encontraban ahí se acercan rápidamente a él, lo rodean completamente, miro alrededor, Usagi es un tonto, El escritor en exhibición es el, como no investigo eso, uno hombre algo adulto se le acerca Usagi, quitando a todas las personas que lo rodean

 **Usami-sensei, Que gran honor tenerlo aquí con nosotros, de haber sabido que venía hubiera hecho una entrada digna de una persona como usted-** dice el hombre realmente emocionado

 **No se preocupe, la verdad no sabía que era el escritor del que hablarían hoy, fue una agradable casualidad y un gran honor-** dice Usagi con una ligera reverencia

 **Si no es mucha molestia, podría decir unas palabras y responder alguna de las preguntas de las personas, que como puede ver son muchas-** dice el hombre con mirada suplicante

Tiene razón son realmente muchas personas las que estas aquí, y vienen entrando más, creo que unos le avisaron que el Gran Usami-tentei se encuentra aquí y vinieron a verlo, ya sabía que Usagi era querido por la gente pero esto realmente me lo confirmo, incluso hay una chicas llorando de la emoción, es realmente famoso.

 **Claro, me encantaría hablar con la gente, después de todo, gracias a ellos me encuentro donde estoy-** dice Usagi con una cálida sonrisa, mientras me dirige una mirada pidiendo disculpas a lo que yo le respondo que no se preocupe.

Cuando pienso que que hacer, me llega un mensaje de Usagi que dice que explore la sección de literatura, que tal vez encuentre algo que me guste, decido hacerle caso.

Camino tranquilo observando ejemplares de libros al parecer realmente antiguos, la historia de la literatura, hablan sobre muchos escritores, es realmente interesante, paso una pequeña puerta, me adentro a un cuarto que por lo que veo es especialmente para mí, hablando sobre el manga, todo lo referente a él, estoy muy emocionado, Usagi tiene razón, me gusta mucho este museo, me acerco al lugar donde se encuentran los manuscritos originales de algunos mangas famoso, son realmente hermosos, me gustaría poder hacer algo así.

Me voy otra vez al lugar donde Usagi va hablar, que ahora si se encuentra lleno de gente, ni moverte puedes, pero desde aquí tengo una buena vista, así que me quedo aquí, anuncian a Usagi y este sale con una reluciente sonrisa mientras todos gritan a mis lados

 **Buenos días, Soy Usami Akihito, es un honor estar aquí con ustedes-** dice Usagi con una ligera reverencia

 **Como ustedes saben soy escritor, que es algo que realmente amo hacer, el poder crear esas historias que a ustedes les gustan tanto, poder expresarme a través de a las letras, contar con su apoyo incondicional en cada uno de mis libros.** -dice Usagi

Dice unas palabras más, ahora llega la parte en la que le preguntas cosas a Usagi

 **Usami-sensei ¿Por qué en su último libro los personajes no se quedaron juntos?-** pregunta una chica mientras los demás hace una sonido de estar de acuerdo, al parecer todos quieren saber, eso solo provoca una sonrisa en mí y por lo que veo una en Usagi también, mientras me busca con la mirada encontrándome.

 **Si te soy sincero esa decisión fue más de mi editora, pero hasta cierto punto también fue decisión mía, al final el libro es mío, ella estaba pasando por un mal momento respecto al amor, así que los dos acordamos escribir una realidad, no siempre esa persona y tú se van a quedar juntos, no porque no se amen, a veces será por cosas externas a ustedes, en el libro solo pongo que no se quedan juntos pero nunca especifico el porqué, puedo haber sido porque ella se fue del país, una enfermedad o porque tal vez no estaban listos, además nunca puse que no se volvieron a ver-** dice Usagi tranquilamente

Así continúan bombardeándolo son preguntas, sobre cuando sale su próximo libro, de que va a tratar, pronto va a ver una firma de libros, cuando va a volver hacer un convivió con sus seguidoras, hasta que llega un pregunta interesante

 **¿Tiene pareja en este instante?-** pregunta un chico, causando que las chicas se rían pero no es una mala risa, es más una risa de emoción

 **Pues en este momento estoy en una especie de relación, aunque todavía no está definida, pero si les soy sincero estoy realmente enamorado-** dice Usagi causando que todas las chicas lancen un grito de emoción

 **¿Cómo es el, sensei?-** pregunta un chica, espera un momento ¿Cómo es el?, ellas están preguntando de un hombre, eso quiere decir que todas saben que Usagi va con hombres, por eso la emoción cuando el chico pregunto.

 **Solo diré que es un chico muy tierno-** dice Usagi, las chicas parecen realmente emocionadas

Así termina todo este espectáculo, Usagi saluda a casi todos sus seguidores, cuando ya termina se acerca a mí, llega y me despeina un poco, me toca de la mano y así seguimos caminando, sé que nos miran, lo siento, unas chicas con algo de sangre en la nariz mientras nos miran, seguimos viendo todo el museo.

 **¿Entonces encontraste algo interesante?-** me pregunta Usagi

 **Si, entre a un cuarto todo era el paraíso del manga, había manuscritos de mangas, era realmente fabulosos, me gustaría hacer algo como eso-** le digo emocionado a lo que él sonríe con satisfacción

 **Entonces encontramos algo que te gustaría hacer, puedes ser editor de mangas o hacer mangas o los dos-** me dice complacido

 **Sí, quiero hacer eso-** le digo abrazándolo, el me responde aprisionándome contra una esquina del lugar.

Se acerca lentamente a mis labios, su aliento se mezcla con el mío da ligeros besos a mis labios solo pequeños roces, torturándome pero al mismo tiempo me gusta, siento mi cara muy caliente, paso mis brazos por su cuello envolviéndolo y haciendo que se acerque más a mí, tomando la iniciativa hago el beso más profundo mordiendo su labio inferior, el abre la boca, dejando mandar completamente, adentro mi lengua a su boca recorriendo toda su húmeda cavidad, su lengua acude al encuentro con la mía se rozan como solo ellas saben cómo si se conocerían desde siempre, puedo sentir lo adictivo de su sabor, me avergüenzo al oír el sonido de su lengua y la mis gustarse en una babosa danza, la saliva sale por mi comisura, suelto un gemido cuando Usagi aprieta mi trasero, provocando que me acerque más a él, siento su miembro despierto, se separa de mi cuando la falta de aire se hace presente pero queda muy cerca de mí, con lengua recoge los residuos que salen de mi boca.

 **Vamos al baño-** me dice son una voz ronca

Yo solo me dejo llevar sabiendo y deseando que pase lo que me imagino

Gracias por leer, espero les gustara, dejen algún review

Sayonara!


End file.
